


Fly Sasaki

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Trinity has an important question for Mai, who is a biplane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Asagao vehicle AU, created by me and Trinity. Don't question it too much. 
> 
> You can find her at:  
> twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages  
> You can find her vehicle fics at:  
> archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Cabbages

Trinity had just started going to Asagao, and was on a date with a beautiful biplane. 

"Do you wanna stop here for a bit?" Mai asked, stopping in the middle of the field. "You can sit on my wing, if you want."

Trinity gasped. "Can I really!?"

"Sure!" Mai stopped her propeller, and held still for her girlfriend. 

Trinity blushed, as she sat on one of Mai's lower wings. They relaxed there, just talking. 

"Do you wanna go up in the air for a little bit?" Mai asked, after a little while. "I could get you a great view of the sunset!"

"I would love that!!" Trinity looked at her girlfriend, excitement on her face. 

"Okay, calm down." Mai laughed slightly. "Get in the seat and strap in."

Trinity moved along the wing, and did as the biplane instructed. Mai started her engine and took off, resisting the urge to show off to her beautiful girlfriend. She just wanted a nice, calm flight. 

"Wow, the sunset was almost as pretty as you," Trinity said, after Mai landed and turned her engine off. 

"Oh, stop it." Mai blushed again, as Trinity got out and stood in front of her. 

"So, Mai...." Trinity paused, hesitant to ask the question that had been on her mind since she first saw Mai. "How do I become a plane like you?"

"....become a plane?" Mai looked confused. 

"Yeah, I want to become a biplane!" Trinity jumped slightly as she said it, like a child asking for a toy for Christmas. "I already have the 'bi' part down, but I need your help with the 'plane' part."

"Trinity, you can't just become a plane," Mai said gently. 

"But what if I believe in myself becoming a plane?" Trinity responded, hope twinkling in her eyes. 

"Excuse me," Jared said, interrupting the couple. "Would you two mind clearing out of the field for a little while?"

"Why?" Mai asked, genuinely curious. 

"Kakusu here thinks she's a faster race car than me," Jared answered, sounding pretty angry. 

"We want to race in this field to settle our little argument," Kakusu added. 

"Well, we should probably be going anyway." Mai looked at her girlfriend, who looked like she was curious about something. 

"Hey, Jared." Trinity looked at the race car. 

"Yes?" Jared looked back. 

"How do you see at night without headlights?" Trinity asked the red, sparkly car. 

Jared sighed. "Race cars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit."

"You're not on a track," Trinity pointed out. "Also, what does Kachow actually mean?"

"Come on, Trin. Let's get going." Mai nudged her girlfriend slightly, then whispered to Jared. "She's new, sorry."

They all said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Trinity's questions had been left unanswered, but she would save them for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
